


you can't hide love and cough

by Otpismyoxygen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima finally had their long-awaited first date. And Kuroo might've been too excited to notice that something was wrong with his boyfriend.





	you can't hide love and cough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kurotsuki discord valentine's exchange.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz)!
> 
> The first time I knew that I got you for the exchange I was like oh shhhhhhhhh. You're one of my favorite writers so I feel like I don't deserve to write for you asgdshjd but still!!! I tried to make it as cute and as fluffy and as sappy as a first date can be for krtsk. I'm sorry that if this is not what you had in mind but I had so much fun writing this and I hope you do too while reading this <3

Whenever Kuroo was near Tsukishima, there was always a pleasant smell of strawberry.

So when the the first whiff of unfamiliar scent other than the fruit fragrance hit his nose as he buried his face on the crook of the blond's neck, Kuroo should've known that it was his first clue that something was wrong. But he was Kuroo, the Kuroo who only had one train of thought every time he was near Tsukishima, or even when the said boyfriend wasn't by his side. His brain was only filled with the thought of the blond.

So Kuroo dismissed the thought. What was important was the fact that Tsukishima was here, in a flesh, right in front of him, bundled with what Kuroo believed at least four layers of clothes, and he looked so _adorable._

Yes, Kuroo's boyfriend was 190 cm tall and he still thought Tsukishima was the cutest being on earth.

Kuroo just wanted to hug him all day.

But they got a date. They just couldn't spent the entire day on the platform of Tokyo station, could they? It was their first official date, after all, and as much as Kuroo wanted to just hug the living daylight out of Tsukishima he wouldn't waste their precious time.

They finally started going out after an unsurprisingly long chase from Kuroo's side, and lots of denials from Tsukishima's side. Not that Kuroo was complaining, he enjoyed their pining period. But as soon as they started dating, they've been preoccupied by endless volleyball practices, matches, and school exams. So it was just impossible to actually have a date in the midst all of their tight schedule. They still saw each other in practices and had the opportunity to get their alone time once in a while. But not an actual date.

So this was an important day for them.

Plus, Tsukishima took the initiative himself that he was going to be the one who would come to Tokyo. Most of the people who knew they were dating assumed that Tsukishima was a high maintenance boyfriend. They thought that Kuroo always had to go out of his way to make Tsukishima happy. While in fact, his boyfriend was just as hardworking as he was in term of making effort for their relationship to work.

Tsukishima _cared_ just as much, and that was the fact.

“Kuroo, until when do you want to suffocate me like this?”

Kuroo blinked his eyes open, and it was just like he was pulled back from his reverie. He pulled away. Only a little. So he could still look at his loving boyfriend's face in a close proximity.

Oh hell, he wouldn't be able to stop touching Tsukishima all day, would he?

“Right, we have a date.” Kuroo's lips pulled up a little, grinning like a motherfucker that he was. He was too giddy for his own good. “Thank you for coming here. I missed you, Tsukki.”

Kuroo half-thought that Tsukishima would give him a good roll-eye, instead he just blushed. He _blushed. “_ I’ve come so far from Miyagi. I’m so not gonna spend the day here. What time is the game again?”

Unwillingly let Tsukishima’s go, Kuroo raised his hand to take a look at his watch. The day was still pretty early. But with the winter season was on its peak on February, the sky looked duller and darker than the usual. “We still have about an hour. The venue is near from here, so we still have time. Do you want to eat first? Have you had breakfast yet?”

Tsukishima buried half of his face in his thick navy blue scarf, a perfect match with his caramel-colored coat. His cheeks were as red as cherry when he answered Kuroo’s question. “I had my breakfast before going here, Kuroo.”

“But that was, like, three hours ago. You need to eat something.” Kuroo took his hand and pulled him. “At least let me treat you some snacks for when we watch the game, yeah?”

They got out of the big station and were immediately welcomed by the rush of hundreds of people in the busy area of Tokyo. Kuroo knew damn well that Tsukishima was uncomfortable with affection in front of a lot of people, so with a regretful sigh, he let go of the blond’s hand. He needed to force himself to be satisfied with the short shared hugs and hand holdings for now.

Tsukishima groaned beside him. Even though Kuroo had put some distance between them, the taller was visibly the one who kept on closing on Kuroo. He noticed a shiver run through the taller boy. “The temperature’s below zero and Tokyo people still love to go out of their house. I don’t understand.”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s day, after all. Besides, you’re one to talk. You came all the way from Miyagi.”

“Shut up, Kuroo.”

“Solely for me. In a day with below zero temperature. Awh, Tsukki.”

“I’m going home.”

Can Kuroo just forget the date and just take Tsukishima home? His boyfriend was too damn adorable. “I’m kidding, Tsukki,” he grabbed Tsukishima’s coat. He missed a little and ended up grabbing the strap of his small backpack instead. Once Tsukishima stopped and looked at him, Kuroo couldn’t help himself to brush the hair on his pink cheek. “I really appreciate you coming here, Tsukki. One of these days, we should have dates in Miyagi.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes this time. And Kuroo still loved it as much as he loved his blushing. “You know there’s nothing in Miyagi,” the taller said as he resumed walking.

“Maybe you can take me hiking?”

Tsukishima coughed, choking in his own spit like the idea of hiking itself was so horrifying for him. “Hiking, like the mountains? You’re dating me, not Hinata.”

“Oh, does Shrimpy loves to hike?”

“His house is literally on the mountain.”

“Wow, nice.”

Tsukishima sneered at him. It was one of those look that he shot when he just really couldn’t comprehend something. “I don’t understand your species. You, Hinata, Noya-san, Bokuto-san…”

Kuroo gasped exaggeratingly and put his palm on his chest. “Mean, Tsukki!”

Another cough forced out of the blond, but it was mixed with laugh this time. “Come on, let’s go to the venue. I’m freezing here.”

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been coughing.”

“Hmm?” Tsukishima glanced at him for a second and immediately avoided his stare. “‘m fine. It’s cold, my throat is dry.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, trying to see the layer below the words his boyfriend just uttered and examine Tsukishima’s face that once again buried under his scarf. “You sure you’re not sick?”

Tsukishima looked at him, and Kuroo noticed that his cheeks were indeed pinker than they usually were. “I’m okay. It’s just so cold here in Tokyo.”

“Miyagi’s supposed to be colder though,” Kuroo mumbled. “Okay then, we should hurry up.”

Kuroo hurried his steps as he guided Tsukishima through the crowd on the sidewalk of a busy road, heading to the National stadium.

It was Valentine’s day, and yes, Kuroo chose to take his boyfriend to watch some college volleyball match like a volleyball freak that they were. It wasn’t the ideal first date, true. But when Kuroo told him that the potential college team that he wanted to attend was having a match in the same day they were going to have their first date on, his boyfriend just asked him if he wanted to watch it.

Kuroo initially wanted to take Tsukishima to watch a movie or go to the amusement park. But he should’ve known. He was dating _the_ Tsukishima Kei. Typical dates were not his  type.

_You think I want to play outdoor the whole day in the cold day wearing Mickey Mouse ears? No way._

_You think I want to waste the day just to watch a movie, sitting beside you, doing nothing, not even talking? No way._

So they decided with this. Their first day, on a Valentine’s day, would be watching Kuroo’s dream college volleyball team. Because as everyone thought that Kuroo would be the one who put much effort into their relationship, it was the same for Tsukishima too. What Kuroo wanted and what was important for Kuroo were Tsukishima’s top priority. He never said it, but Kuroo knew it from the little things like this.

Tsukishima was a man of worth, and Kuroo was still not sure if he was enough for Tsukishima, but he’d be damned if he let him go. Kuroo would do whatever it took to make Tsukishima happy.

Kuroo didn’t realized that he had been walking in autopilot mode as his mind wandered aimlessly. Before he knew it, they already arrived at the Metropolitan Gymnasium, the exact same venue where they had their match against each other in the Spring Tournament last January. It sure did bring a lot of fond memories.

They slowed their pace. Taking in the place packed with people wearing various jacket jerseys as well as ordinary clothes just like them, the spectators.

Kuroo took a glance at his boyfriend. Tsukishima’s eyes were fixed on the big stadium in front of them. The golden orbs were filled with wonders. Kuroo could see hundreds of memories flashed through them. He knew that the Nationals was something that Tsukishima took a major pride on, although he never showed it blatantly, especially to his own teammates. But Kuroo knew. He knew how much his boyfriend cherished it.

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s gloved hands, squeezing it tightly until the blond’s attention was on him. “Kei,” he called. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Tsukishima’s already red face turned even redder, but his white skin remained to look so soft that Kuroo wanted to kiss every inch of it so bad. “This is the third time today you said thanks to me. Stop it.”

“But I’m really happy.” Kuroo squeezed his hand again. “So happy you have no idea.”

People thought that Tsukishima was a boy with very few expressions. Not many people, even Yamaguchi, knew just how expressive Tsukishima can be. And didn’t it just make Kuroo feel like he was on the top of a mountain when he saw Tsukishima had _this look_ because of him right now. Only for Kuroo.

“You’re welcome, Tetsurou.”

  
  
  


They were late for the game. It was all because Kuroo insisted that they needed to buy warm drink and something to eat for Tsukishima. He knew that if he didn’t force it, his boyfriend wouldn’t take anything the whole day. For his tall stature, Tsukishima weirdly had a very low appetite it worried Kuroo sometimes.

By the time they entered the stadium and looking for their seat, the game already started for a good three minutes. He quickly pulled Tsukishima down the stairs, rushing a little bit so they could sit down fast so Kuroo could scream for his favorite team freely.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” Kuroo bowed and smiled while they waddled through the full seats, his hands were both busy carrying their foods and holding Tsukishima’s hand. When they finally reached their seats, Kuroo was practically panting. “Fuck,” he huffed out as he took off his unnecessary winter attire.

Tsukishima was no better. In fact, he looked even more dazed. He was sitting rather rigid, not moving even to put down a cup of hot chocolate in his hand or take off his gloves. His cheeks were still red from the cold air outside.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo leaned forward. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima blinked at him. “Yeah, yeah. So, is that your team?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes on him with equal parts curiosity and concern. When he saw Tsukishima finally leaned back to the chair and tried to relax himself, only then Kuroo looked away and put his attention to the game in front of him. The Waseda vs Keio match in this block proved to be pretty popular as their section was full. Kuroo was glad that they found seats for them.

“I’m interested in Waseda. They’re the one who wear red jersey.”

“Red again, huh? I see.”

Tsukishima brought the hot chocolate to his lips, humming while he focused on the court below. For someone who said that he was going to watch his favorite team play, Kuroo ended up more interested to see his boyfriend’s reaction toward the team he chose to join. He didn’t know why, but apparently, he believed that Tsukishima’s opinion mattered a lot to him. He already knew that Waseda was a good team, but he wanted Tsukishima’s confirmation. It was indeed weird, Kenma told him that too. But still, Kuroo wanted to hear Tsukishima’s take on this.

After a few play, with both teams took 3 points each, Tsukishima finally looked at him. “Do you want to join this team because their blocks suck?”

Kuroo grinned. “You realized that?”

“It’s obvious they’re a strong team. The wing spiker number 7 is almost as strong as Ushiwaka, the setter is as bold as Atsumu, and their middle blocker number 3 reminds me a lot of Hinata. I can see why you want to join this team.”

“Yeah?” By this point Kuroo had abandoned watching the match completely. His focus was on Tsukishima, while his boyfriend’s gaze was trained on the court. “You got it only with just six plays, that’s amazing.”

“They’re a strong offensive team, but their defense and blocks are mediocre. If you join the team, you’ll become their golden player.”

Tsukishima’s words warmed his heart. Kuroo didn’t know how he did it, but his boyfriend had a way of telling something without sugarcoating, so when he said that, Kuroo knew that he wasn’t telling just to make Kuroo feel happy, but he was genuinely stating his honest opinion. And nothing felt better than the fact that Tsukishima had reaffirmed something he already knew. Apparently, Kuroo was just some insecure dumbass that needed his boyfriend’s encouragement to decide on his future.

Kuroo didn’t say anything, his throat felt constricted. If he talked, he probably would sound like a dying duck. So he just kept silent, pretending to focus on the game, while all he wanted to do was to hug and kiss his boyfriend.

Kuroo ended up watching the game. He commented on it a few times if something amazing happened. Once in a while, Tsukishima would also voice out his opinion although Kuroo realized the commentary became lesser as the match went on, before it finally stopped altogether. The game was on the match point of the first set when Kuroo realized it.

Tsukishima had leaned back on the chair completely, half of his face buried on his scarf, his hands were shoved into the pocket of his coat. While Kuroo already felt warm inside the gymnasium, his boyfriend hadn’t taken off anything, not even his gloves. Kuroo knew that Tsukishima had always been weak to cold, but was it always this severe?

His cheeks were still as red, but what alarmed Kuroo the most was his drooping, glazed eyes.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo called, and it took a few seconds for Tsukishima to turn to him. Kuroo immediately scooted closer to him and held his cheek. “Are you coming down with something?”

Kuroo didn’t need to hear the answer. The scalding hot skin was proof enough, and once again, Kuroo moved on autopilot, gathering their things.

“Wait, Kuroo.”

“You’re burning up, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, pulling his lips into a taut line. “We need to go.”

“But the game…” Tsukishima looked up when Kuroo got up from the seat, the trash of their food in one his hand, and his boyfriend’s backpack on the other.

Kuroo sighed. “We’ve watched enough. Let’s go to a less crowded place” The gymnasium was too crowded and Kuroo wasn’t a fan of them being watched while Kuroo needed to check on his boyfriend.

He was grateful when Tsukishima finally got up from his seat. He was standing firm at first, but ended up wobbling.

Kuroo cursed under his breath as he guided the blond through the sea of spectators. Had Tsukishima been sick the whole day? He was coughing a lot since he arrived and shivered quite a few times. Kuroo had a feeling that his boyfriend might be coming down with something, but when Tsukishima dismissed it, Kuroo abandoned the thought. Now he felt like shit for not noticing better.

“You’re sick,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly as soon as they were on the less crowded side of hallway. He sat Tsukishima on one of the bench while he squat in front of him, making it easier for him to see his boyfriend’s face. “You lied to me when I asked you earlier.”

Tsukishima put his head on his hand. “When I got off the train, I truly felt better. Probably adrenaline from the nervousness of seeing you. But when we arrived here and winded down, watching the game, I started to feel sluggish again.”

“You knew you have cold since before you took off here?”

“I got fever since last night.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come here.”

Wrong thing to say. Because now Tsukishima looked genuinely pissed off. A look that Kuroo had long not seen being directed at him. “Seriously? You said that now?”

“I’m sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just worried.” Kuroo pressed his hand to Tsukishima’s forehead, and his boyfriend was still felt much too hot to be healthy.

But then the unexpected happened. Tsukishima leaned into the touch, whining as he nuzzled Kuroo’s palm. It baffled Kuroo since Tsukishima had always been careful on showing his affectionate side in public. Now he was openly rubbing his skin as Kuroo touched his cheek.

Yeah, his boyfriend was definitely sick.

And adorable.

But sick as fuck.

“Do you bring your medicine?” Kuroo asked after he cleared his throat.

Tsukishima opened his eyes, nodding and pointing at his bag on Kuroo’s hold. “I brought some, but I’ll be sleepy. I could take it later when I got into the train.”

Right. Kuroo totally forgot that his boyfriend’s house was three hours away from here by train. As much as Kuroo wanted Tsukishima to go home and rest, there was no way he would let him to go alone in this condition and high with medicine.

The subtle tremors of his limbs and the increasing lax of Tsukishima’s body against him made Kuroo’s heart hurt. “Let’s go to my home to rest, okay?”

“But the match? And you already booked the place for lunch later.”

“It’s not important.”

“Kuroo, I came all the way here--”

“Which I really appreciate. And you already know how happy I am for you to be here. But do you think I’m gonna be able to handle seeing you being sick like this?”

“But--”

“ _Kei_ .” There was a finality in his tone and he was sure that Tsukishima could hear it. Kuroo kept on caressing his boyfriend’s dangerously warm’s cheek, wincing when he noticed that the temperature started to make even _him_ uncomfortable, let alone Tsukishima. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima’s face scrunched up to a distressed scowl. His boyfriend was stubborn like that. And while Kuroo loved that part of him, the time right now was just not right for that. If Tsukishima was stubborn, then Kuroo could be more stubborn. When it came to Tsukishima’s well-being, Kuroo would do anything.

Seemingly able to see that Kuroo was refusing to back down at all cost, Tsukishima exhaled a trembling breath. “Okay,” he finally said. “My head hurts.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head. He got up, slinging Tsukishima’s bag over his shoulder, and tried to pull his boyfriend up. “Will you be able to walk by yourself?”

Tsukishima scowled. “I’m not that weak.”

  
  
  
  


Turned out, Tsukishima was _that_ weak.

By the time their taxi had arrived right in front of Kuroo’s front-door, the thought to just pick his boyfriend up until they went inside the house had crossed Kuroo’s mind. Throughout the ride to his house, Tsukishima had visibly weakened to an extent that Kuroo thought maybe he should’ve just brought him to the hospital. But he realized that might be an exaggeration, and he believed his grandmom had better medicine or treatment than the hospital could give.

“Tsukki, we’ve arrived,” Kuroo brushed Tsukishima’s short bang, trying to wake him up.

Tsukishima blinked his eyes open. Kuroo had gotten rid of his boyfriend’s signature glasses as soon as he fell asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder. Without his glasses, Kuroo can see just how feverish and unfocused his eyes were.

“Come on, Kei.”

Carrying half the body of 190 cm tall boy was proven to be a really good workout. Tsukishima was half unconscious, so when they got inside the house and Kuroo’s grandmom welcomed them with a worried look, Tsukishima could barely mutter his greeting.

Kuroo took upon himself to explain that Tsukishima wasn’t feeling well and his beloved grandmom already knew what to do. She asked him to get Tsukishima to bed while she would prepare some medicine.

The journey to Kuroo’s room wasn’t easy either. After what felt like an intense session of workout, Kuroo was finally able to lay Tsukishima down on his bed. Careful without waking his boyfriend up, Kuroo took off Tsukishima’s attire one by one, from his scarf, glove, coat, jacket, until he only left to wear a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Then Kuroo put the comforter on top of him.

A strangled noise came from his boyfriend and Kuroo immediately sat by the bed, trying to be on Tsukishima’s line of sight as he opened his eyes with seemingly great difficulty.

“Ugh… Kuroo.”

“Hey,” Kuroo ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s short, soft hair. “You’re really sick, you know? I’m really pissed right now that you were hiding it from me. But I’m also mad at myself for not noticing that you’re this sick.”

“Mmh… It’s not your fault. I’m just good at hiding things.”

And Kuroo, of all people, should know Tsukishima the best. He should know what he was thinking, what he was hiding, what he was feeling. Tsukishima seemed to be really good at it. He always knew the right thing to say and do every time Kuroo needed it. Why was it difficult for Kuroo?

“I’m sorry.”

Kuroo’s head snapped. “What are you sorry for?”

“This is supposed to be our first date, and I ruined it.”

“God, Kei. Don’t say that. I wouldn’t even care or get mad if you just told me that you couldn’t make it because you’re sick. Your health is the most important.”

Tsukishima hummed as he closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them again, they looked sad and happy at the same time. “I missed you, and I really want to spend time with you. It’s not everyday that we have the same free day. And it’s a freaking Valentine’s day. What are the chances, right?”

Goddamn… Kuroo just fell in love with this boy all over again. Just how could Tsukishima be this loving and perfect? The amount of fondness Kuroo had for him just doubled every minute. “You might’ve been sick, but spending our first date in my room wasn’t too bad either.”

That brought a smile from his boyfriend, albeit a little weak. “Idiot. I realized now how stupid I was for forcing myself. I really feel like shit.”

“Awh, babe.” Kuroo didn’t stop running his fingers through the blond’s hair, applying a little bit of pressure here and there just to make him feel a little bit better. Kuroo really didn’t know what to do. It was times like this when he felt like he need his mom the most.

Kuroo finally asked his grannie if the medicine for Tsukishima was ready. His grandmom had made him a warm ginger tea, a drink that Kuroo so familiar with. He helped the sick boy to gulp it down although Kuroo could see it clearly that his boyfriend wasn’t really a fan of it. But the fact that Tsukishima pushed himself to drink it for Kuroo and to respect the effort of Kuroo’s grandmom melted his heart.

When he had finished drinking all of it and take his own medicine, Tsukishima was back under the cover. And Kuroo was left wondering if this was enough. His boyfriend was burning up yet shivering rather violently. Kuroo didn’t know how to stop him from burning and freezing simultaneously. “Do you have anything to make you feel better?”

Tsukishima’s words were slurred when he answered. “Yeah, I just remember. Can you get my bag? There’s an ointment in there. I usually apply it in my body when I felt under the weather.”

Kuroo immediately got up on his feet, taking Tsukishima’s black backpack with him and rummaging through the half-full content. The bag was filled with things that Kuroo already familiar with. His boyfriend’s phone, headphone, a paperback novel with title that Kuroo knew since Tsukishima had been talking about it, and an extra t-shirt. In the front pocket, Kuroo could find some of the medicine and a bottle of ointment.

“Is this the one?” Kuroo showed the bottle to the sick boy, and Tsukishima nodded.

“It was like the secret ointment that our family has. Every time we’re sick, we always use it although it never actually made our sickness go away. But you know, it brought me comfort.”

“Yeah, I understand that. That’s me with ginger tea.” Kuroo smiled as he sat by the edge of the bed once again, starting to open the lid of the bottle and a whiff of organic smell hit his nose. He could immediately pick the scent as he had been smelling it the whole day coming from his boyfriend. Even from the very start when he gave his boyfriend the first hug as soon as he got off the train.

Kuroo was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe he actually noticed it but decided to ignore it.

“Kuroo?” When Kuroo looked back at his sick boyfriend, the blond was staring at him with curious glistened eyes.

He couldn’t tell Tsukishima that he really wanted to kiss him right now. Just how much it made his heart soar and hurt at the same time at the fact that Tsukishima had done so much for him. He must’ve been so sick, but still he decided to come here, to Tokyo, to meet Kuroo, without telling him that he wasn’t feeling well because he didn’t want to worry Kuroo and wanted Kuroo to enjoy their date.

God, did Kuroo deserve him? Probably not, but it wasn’t like he was going to let anyone else to have the ultimate honor to call Tsukishima as theirs.

Kuroo didn’t say anything, feeling a lump in his throat, and just started to apply the ointment in some of the exposed, warm skin of his boyfriend. His forehead, his neck, his palm. With the warmth from the ointment began to seep in into his skin, Kuroo watched his boyfriend stopped shivering and made a relax expression. He looked so content and comfortable despite Kuroo knew how much he must’ve been suffering. Having a cold and fever in winter must’ve been terrible, but Tsukishima sucked it up for Kuroo.

As Kuroo watched his boyfriend slowly nodded off, although he could see Tsukishima really tried hard to fight his drowsiness, he realized how much he cared for this boy and if he could help it he would like to do it for the rest of his life. Forever.

When Tsukishima’s heavy breath finally got lighter and his pained expression got softer, Kuroo slipped into the bed with him, laying down beside his warm boyfriend, enveloping him with his body. As Kuroo watched the raise and fall of Tsukishima's chest, he only had one thought.

Maybe the reason why Kuroo always wanted to be with Tsukishima so much was because they were just… he didn’t want to sound cheesy, but they were like a complete puzzle when they were together. It was so terrifying yet make so much sense in the same time. But Kuroo didn’t dwell in it much. He got all the time in the world to figure it out.

Now he had a boyfriend to take care of, and he had to think of an argument so Tsukishima could stay the night here.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I ruined their first date asdfghjk but they're still in love as ever, and may our love for kurotsuki keep flourishing <3


End file.
